Cleve Goodstaff
"Basic info you gotta know: I’m the guy they call Cleve – Cleveland Goodstaff Jr. at your service. You’d be surprised how many people tell me their secrets ‘cause they know they can trust me. Once I get private input, I mean it never gets out." Cleve Goodstaff is an 8th grade student at Whistling Pines Junior High. Cleveland is the big-man-on-campus. Although Cleve is often overly conceited and arrogant, he is shown to have a surprisingly laid-back character, and he often plays peacemaker between The Ones and Rockett. He is one of the most popular boys in school, along with Max Diamond and Chaz Franklin. Cleve has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair is styled long and floppy, but he never lets it grow past the tops of his ears. In the art for Rockett’s New School, Cleve has a beauty mark on the left side of his lips, but later games stopped drawing him with this feature. His body is lean and athletic. He always wears jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt, occasionally adding a school letterman jacket to his outfit at colder times of the year. After Wolf DuBois, Cleve is the tallest boy in his class. Cleve's height makes him good at various sports. His handwriting is very messy, and sometimes even he can't read his own notes. Cleve was supposed to be in high school, but he was held back a year. He is also quite a flirt, usually flirting with Rockett or Nicole, and briefly with Miko. He has an on-again, off-again relationship with an 11th grade model named Cindy Bright. Cleve sometimes hangs out with Ruben Rosales. His birthday is April 13th making him an Aries in the zodiac. His middle name is Arthur. Cleve was voiced by Jeff Wiesen, Eric Weinstein, and Ben Watson. Cleve's parents (Cleveland Sr. and Carmella) are divorced. Although he is named after his father, the two do not see each other often and have very little in common. Cleveland Sr. travels for his job; disappointing his son when he has to break promises about spending time together in favor of business matters. Cleve sometimes uses this distance to his advantage for cutting classes - forging notes from his dad, knowing that the teachers will have a hard time contacting Mr. Goodstaff for confirmation. Cleve's stepdad, Bruce Blaney, is a good paternal influence and makes Carmella happy. Bruce oversees the manufacture of large appliances such as dishwashers. Cleve has a half-brother from his mom's new marriage, Chris (age 6), and a stepbrother, Craig (age 12, 7th grade). Chris looks almost exactly like Cleve, so it's assumed both of them take after their mother in family resemblance. All three boys have to share a single bedroom. Cleve improved the room slightly by building a low, long bookshelf to divide his space from his brothers', although he still hopes that the family is going to get a bigger house eventually. He writes in his journal that he plans to use the house's screened-in porch as his bedroom once the cold weather is over. Cleve enjoys ice skating, hockey, basketball, soccer, and tennis. He also likes hot rod cars. His favorite food is panettone, an Italian dish made by his mother. Images Cleve Adventure Maker 01.png Cleve Yearbook.png Cleve Adventure Maker 02.png Cleve Adventure Maker 03.png Cleve Adventure Maker 04.png Cleve Adventure Maker 05.png Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students